Tragedy aboard the Thousand Sunny
by Swami42
Summary: How will the crew and more importantly the Captin react when the worst tradedy imaginable occurs aboard the Thousand Sunny. Only a short thing but please R R to help me improve.
1. A discovery is made

How will the crew and more importantly the Captin react when the worst tradedy imaginable occurs aboard the Thousand Sunny. Only a short thing but please R+R to help me improve and grow in confidense.

Tragedy upon the Thousand Sunny

Chapter One - A discovery is made

'SANJI MEEEAAAATTTTTTTT !!'

Sanji sighed as he heard his captain's cries from across the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

'Baka Sensho' he thought. As if he didn't have enough to do today. Nami-swan and Robin-chwan had to be waited on hand and foot (and any other part that needed attending to). Lunch and dinner still needed to be prepared and carefully chosen comments about the crime of a certain Marimo's existence needed to be made. But oh no he was supposed to drop all that to try and fill his captain's unsustainable want for cooked animal carcases!

Sanji moved to open the Fort Knox that was their fridge and froze in horror.

'Oh Sanji-kun,' Nami called as she entered the kitchen, 'I was wondered if you could …' The red head took one look at the cook's fear struck face and knew that what ever had spooked the blond man, it was serious.

'What is it? What's the matter Sanji-kun?'

Silently the blond raised a shaking digit and indercated towards the inside of the fridge.

'Kami!'


	2. A meeting is called

Chapter Two – A meeting is called 

The crew minus the caption sat around the table despondently, a pre nuclear missile hush descending on the group in a flash. None of them could believe their ears and they all sat digesting the bitter taste of the piece of information they had just been given, their minds conjuring images of the disastrous consequences their current blight would inevitably bring.

Eventually Nami could take it no longer and slammed her shaking hands down onto the wooden surface startling everyone out of their sombre thoughts.

'Listen mina, this is … well … this is the worst tragedy faced by the mugiwara Kaizoku-dan so far,' All around the table nodded grim faces in agreement. 'We need to decide what course of action to take and … and we need to break the news to Luffy'

At this everyone stiffened and some (Franky) began to sob.

'Ow … its so sad, its not Supa at all!,' he suddenly burst out, ' The tragic tale of heartache forced upon such a light hearted mugiwara! Let me sing about it' and he quickly whipped out his guitar and strummed a melancholy tune.

'Franky please that wont help things, we need a plan' Nami cried exasperated

'Yo ho ho ho I realise that I have not been a member of this Kaizoku-dan for very long but it seems to me if we just explain this to Luffy-san then surely he will understand …'

'No, I'm afraid not Musician-san,' Robin interrupted gravely, 'This is something that we as a crew must help Captain-san through, he will need our help and …'

'Are you kidding?,' Yelled the sharpshooter, 'This is going to kill him, I mean its actually going to kill him!'

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Luffy's going to die, Doctor we need a doctor, oh wait that's me' The poor little reindeer started running panic induced laps around the kitchen.

'A doctor won't help' Sanji submitted shakily, more than anyone he feared what Luffy's reaction to this ground shaking news would be, 'Nami-san are you sure that there isn't an island near by where we could …'

'No Sanji I said the next island isn't for another two weeks at least!'

'T…t...two weeks!' Usopp stuttered, then he striated and his expression turned sorrowful, 'There no way he'll survive that long. I say we just throw Luffy overboard and let his hammer nature take care of the rest. Call it euthanasia, it would be less painful for the poor guy.'

'Swordsman-san' Robin turned expectantly to Zoro, 'Do you have any ideas?'

Everyone stopped and turned to face the swordsman with a glimmer of hope. Although not the most eloquent of speakers it was the green haired man's tendency to take over whenever the situation called for it. It seemed that no matter how sever the situation Zoro could be relied on to get instantly to the very heart of the matter, to say what needed to be said and to do what needed to be done. Yes they all reasoned (Sanji somewhat grudgingly) it was Zoro who in his usual gruff and stoic manner could be relied on to pull the crew together and guide the captain through whatever came their way.

'Ummm,' Zoro blinked at the sudden attention, 'Well … I agree with Usopp'

The crew promptly fell of their chairs.

'You Baka marimo, this is serious dammit!'

'I know it is dart-brow, don't forget whose fault it is where in this situation in the first place!'

'You want a fight shitty swordsman?'

'Bring it on!'

THUMP ! The two fell to the floor nursing bruised heads and egos as Nami towered over the pair. 'This isn't getting us anywhere!'

'Nami-swans so beautiful even when she's steaming with anger.'

'Ero-cook'

'Why you …'

As the two lunged for each other once more Chopper flew into another fit of hysteria around the coffee table. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Zoro and Sanji are fighting doctor, doctor!'

'I call this song 'Supa trouble amongst doomed nakama' OW'

'Yo ho ho ho, I shall accompany you with this powerful ballad Franky-san'

'Guys this is not helping …'

'Fear not Captain Usopp shall find the answer, I remember once when I was two I …'

'HEY MINA !!'

Everyone froze as none other than Luffy stormed into the kitchen.

'What's going on here?'

AN: Just so you know whenever Franky says 'OW' its that noise that he makes all the time rather than a declaration of pain, kay : )

Right next chapter coming up 'The horrifying truth is revealed'


	3. The truth is revield

**AN : There seems to be a slight something missing from the previous two chapters –looks very sheepish- ahem **

**DISCLAMER : I don't own One Piece as you can probably tell from my awful writing lol. Oh and this goes for the other chapters too :) **

Chapter Three – The truth is reviled 

'There you guys are, I couldn't find you anywhere and I …,' Luffy trailed off as he took in the chaos surrounding him in the suddenly silent kitchen. Zoro and Sanji were at each others throats (okay so that wasn't so unusual), Usopp had one leg up on the table his arms flared out in a dramatic pose while Brooke and Franky (who was in tears) stood in the corner half way through what looked like a power ballad. The ship's doctor had frozen mid run, his eyes bulging from their sockets in fear and Robin and Nami merely surveyed the rest of the crew with world weary expressions on their faces. Even the not so great deductive powers of Mugiwara Luffy could tell, something was not quite right.

'Oi mina … what's going on?

The crew shifted and shuffled uncomfortably avoiding their captain's gaze.

'Zoro?' The green haired man paled and lowered his head.

'Nami?'

'Well … I erm …. That is, well …' The red head too dodged the captain's scrutiny.

'Sanji?' The poor cook practically fainted as Luffy turned to face him instead.

Getting annoyed with his crew unwillingness to look him in the eye, Luffy huffed and put on his best 'be nice to me I'm only an adorably cute mugiwara wearing airhead captain' pout ™.

'Can anyone tell me what is going on? Oi and Sanji, where's my meat?'

In the corner Franky burst into tears once more.

'The thing is Captain-san,' Robin stepped forward bravely, being lets face it, the only sensible member of the mish-mashed crew, 'There has been a slight error in our calculation for certain supplies between the last island and this one. It's nobody's fault,' she added quickly seeing the distraught look on the cook's face.

Luffy sighed, ' Oh, well as you're Captain I have to say you should be more prepared mina.'

The crew decided to let the fact that Luffy was the most disorganised of the lot of them slip just this once.

'What supplies are we talking about?' The young captain asked.

'Luffy,' Nami began with a deep breath, 'I'm really sorry but … (que dramatic music and a lightning strike for that extra touch of pathetic fallacy) … there's … there's no more meat!'

**AN: God can you imagine, I think Luffy would throw himself overboard ha ha**

**Cheers to all who read it and all who reviewed, I know it's a load of rubbish but it was in my head and wouldn't go away. Toddles : ) **


	4. The Aftermath

**AN : First things first A BIG thank you to FoCuSyOuRmInD !!**

**Okay I know that this was marked as complete but this was written in like 10 minuets to be sent in a reply to a review from **FoCuSyOuRmInD **who then told me to submitt it. So here for anyone who wants it is just an extra bit to wrap things up at the end. **

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own One Piece, now ain't that a suprise! **

The aftermath 

Zoro woke after a quick nap on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, glancing around it would appear that everyone had calmed down after the mornings hectic events. Just to be sure though he thought he better take a quick look around.

Rising slowly to his feet he popped his back and neck before heading off towards the kitchen. Before he entered however the sound of pans, glasses and tempers breaking erupting from the small room. Erm perhaps he'd check on the cook later he thought. Before he could turn to escape however, a long nosed blur sped at break-neck speed from the confines of the kitchen- several knives following not far behind!

'Ouf!' The sharpshooter and the swordsman collided in a pile of limbs.

'What the hell did you do?' the green haired man demanded.

'I may have just made a few select comments and erm … I was just telling of how I the great Captain Usopp once survived for ten whole weeks without any food at all and …'

'Usopp! You know better than to piss Sanji off, common I'm the only one who can get away with that. Just stay away from the kitchen for a while baka!'

'Roger that' And so saying he turned tail and fled.

'Baka' Zoro sighed. Continuing his rounds Zoro went to inspect the infirmary next, only to find that the door was barded.

'Common Chopper it's me,' only silence greeted these words, 'I promise Luffy is nowhere near me and I'm NOT going to eat you,' further silence. 'Do you want me to break the door down because I will you know!'

Slowly the door opened and the small doctor peered around the handle.

'Z…z…zoro!' Overcome with relief the reindeer quickly jumped forward and took up residence in his favourite 'Im soooooo scared' place – Zoro's head!

'Oi Chopper! Get off!'

'No'

'I'm not offering free piggy back rides today!'

'Baka I'm not a pig I'm a reindeer'

The swordsman sweat-dropped, 'Yes I know but that's not the point …' he began but gave up. 'You all right' he asked? A rear display of concern edging into his voice which he saved only for the fuzzy little doctor.

'I'm okay, I'm just … scared … I don't want to be eaten!'

'Don't worry you wont be'

'But I still have teeth marks in my fur!'

Zoro looked down at his own Luffy bite mark on his hand made from when he'd tried to separate the two.

-Flashback-

'MEEEAAAATTTTTTTT' Luffy dove screaming on the ship's doctor as the little reindeer ran tears streaming down his face in abject terror.

The cook and the swordsman leapt into action pulling the two apart as Luffy managed to stretch his arm around the table plucking Chopper from his hiding place behind Robin and was now attempting to eat him.

'Luffy no!'

Finally securing his grasp on the rubber boy, the swordsman tried to lecture him, waving his hand as he did so, as he'd seen Nami do many times before (and that always seemed to work for her!)

'We don't eat crew members okay, we do not eat …'

This attempt at non violent jurisdiction was cut short however as Luffy bit down on the outstretched palm.

'Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!'

-End flashback-

'Well look, Brook's been down with Luffy for the past hour playing him so music and he's bound to have calmed down by now so you just go back in your room and rest, kay?'

After removing the tearful Chopper from his shoulder the swordsman then headed for his final port of call, the Lower decks and Franky's workshop.

'Oi Franky!' Zoro was greeted by the back of the Speedo wearing mechanic painting what looked like large red and brown splodges on the back wall of the ship.

'Erm Franky …. What are those?'

'Its meat can't you tell. I thought that if Captain-san looks at some pictures of meat it might subdue him. Pretty SUUUPPPPAAAAA idea don't you think?'

'Errrr yeah sure, why not. Where is Luffy by the way.'

The blue haired carpenter suddenly donned a grave expression on his face.

'It's not good I'm afraid, he's still … in there.'

Franky indicated towards a hastily (and yet beautifully) constructed cage in the corner of the room. Hesitantly Zoro made his way over to it and peered inside.

Crouched in the corner was Luffy, eyes wide, teeth chattering, rocking backwards and forwards slowly, clutching boshi firmly in both hands and muttering under his breath 'Meat, meat, meat, no meant, where's the meat? Why no meat?'

One day, thought Zoro with a slight smirk, this mad-eyed, salivating man is going to be the next Pirate King. And I for one am going to make sure to remind his 'royal highness' (and whoever the poor baka is that he defeats to obtain the title) of this behaviour when that day comes!

Sufficed to say Luffy was eventually let out of the cage and kept subdued by Zoro giving up half his supply of Grog witch the Juice drinker found highly intoxicating and therefore spent most of the two weeks in a comatose state until they docked at the next island and bought at least 10 tons of meat to keep him happy! Oh and Chopper also eventually recovered several therapy sessions later!

The End


End file.
